PJO Fanfictions: The Best of the Best!
by MeganCK
Summary: Are you looking for a good PJO story with a solid plot, original ideas, and entertaining content? Look no further, because I'm sharing my top picks with you! I'll give a brief description of all my favorite PJO stories, but I really can't do any of them justice. Check them all out! Let me know your favorite fanfics in the reviews!


**I got this idea from Cnrbrr, who posted a list if PJO stories that they'd recommend. But I feel like they forgot a bunch of great ones. So, here's my list. And, if you wouldn't mind, tell me your favorite stories! I want to hear from you guys!**

**Aftermath (AnnabethLuna) [FINISHED]**

This one is for all the people who wanted Percy and Annabeth to get POVs in Blood of Olympus. It's slightly darker, contains lots of mentions of Tartarus, and it's full of the Percabeth fluff that everyone loves. Warning: there are a TON of spoilers, considering that most of it is the actual book told from a different perspective. It's definitely worth a read.

**Alleviate (Forfun 100) [UNFINISHED]**

This story is just... I can't put it into words. It's an AU told in Piper's POV, in which our favorite demigods are dying teens who are sent to a sick-kids home called... You guessed it... Camp Jupiter. It sounds depressing, but it gets really sweet at times, and is just plain adorable, as well as heartbreaking.

**Galaxia, the Mary Sue (TheAwesomeQueenOfNerds) [FINISHED]**

At first glance, this doesn't sound appealing. It's a three-shot about a Sue, who's a daughter of Chaos. It's a parody, though, and it's funny as Hades. And don't worry, the Sue gets what's coming to her.

**Ignis Aurum Probat (romanitas) [FINISHED]**

Alright, ignore the Latin. This one's a one-shot about the number of times Hazel Levesque has evaded death. It's told in Thanatos' POV, and offers some really thought-provoking points about Hazel. And because Hazel is one of my favorites, I fell in love with it, and I think you will, too.

**Moon Daughter Remix (theREALFlavia) [UNFINISHED]**

Okay, so a lot of people have probably heard of the infamous trollfic "Moon Daughter" by xxMoonlitexx. If you haven't, it's a fic about a daughter of Artemis. It's got bad grammar, characters that are hardly even themselves, and no straightforward plot whatsoever. This story, however, is a rewrite of "Moon Daughter" that's better in every way. Trust me, it totally makes up for that pile of schist, "Moon Daughter".

**Nightmare (Azuphere) [FINISHED]**

Okay, this one brings freaking tears to my eyes every time I read it. It's an AU where Percy is a depressed teen. It sounds cliche as Hades, but it's amazing. Just a quick warning, though; This fic contains cutting and suicide. Proceed with caution (and a box of tissues) when reading this one.

**Percy's Bullies (Liana Legaspi) [FINISHED]**

This one looks like your average "Mortals Meet" fic on the outside. But inside, it's so much deeper. It's about all of Percy's past bullies (Nancy Bobofit, Matt Sloan, etc.) meeting him post-Giant War. It sounds like such an overused concept-one that I've used myself numerous times-but it's so well written and brilliant.

**Reborn (cas-the-unicorn) [UNFINISHED]**

This one makes me feel ALL the feels, so brace yourself. It goes like this; Percy and Annabeth died in the Giant War, and chose rebirth. They're born into new bodies and are sent to CHB. It's freaking amazing. That's literally all I can say to describe it.

**Resident Guardian Demigod (blackfireandroses) [FINISHED]**

Ah, Solangelo. Who doesn't ship it by now? Anyway, this isn't your typical "Will and Nico falling for each other" story. No, it's about a new son of Ares who tries to make a move on Nico, and Will doesn't like it one bit. It's awesome, and the Solangelo moments aren't the main focus, but they're there, which is what I love about this one.

**Sisterhood (IchigoXLawliet10) [UNFINISHED]**

This one's yet another AU in which the ladies of the Seven (plus Thalia and Calypso) are wives whose husbands are at war. They bond over grief and worry that they won't return. It's honestly awesome, and there are tons of things about it that I can't put into one paragraph.

**Taken (GoGreen43) [UNFINISHED]**

In this AU, Percy and Annabeth are high school arch enemies that are kidnapped by a villain named Luke. They have to try to escape, or who knows what'll happen? Seriously. Who knows what'll happen, because this fic is FULL of suspense. I can't help but be on the edge of my seat as I read.

**The Blood of Olympus: a Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction (foreverskysong) [UNFINISHED]**

I will say this once. This fanfiction is the best fanfiction on this entire website. It's a different version of BoO, with POVs from everyone, a healthy balance of fluff and action, and my personal favorite, Reynico (I love Solangelo, don't get me wrong, but... Reynico). It's well written, so well, that I confused this fic with the actual book. Just a quick warning: She recently uploaded the 108th chapter, which is the second-to-last one. And I recommend keeping a box of tissues with you at all times.

**The Keys (Winekita) [UNFINISHED]**

This one is a next-gen fic in which the Seven and Calypso are kidnapped by an unknown enemy, and their kids have to go rescue them. It's brilliantly written, with a unique concept. I fell in love with it immediately.

**Twelve Ways to Die (foreverskysong) [MOST LIKELY UNFINISHED (not sure)]**

Yeah, I'm a bit of a fan of foreverskysong. But I literally can't help it. She's awesome. Anyway, this fic is a series of one-shots in which the characters die. It sounds so depressing, and it is... But don't let that stop you from reading it. It's sweet, and beautiful, and sad. Just keep a box of tissues close by when reading. You'll need it.

**So, those are my all-time favorite stories on FFN! I own none of these, they all go to the authors stated in the parentheses. Anyway, I want to hear from you! What are your favorite stories? Leave it in the reviews!**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


End file.
